


Nervous

by mackenziepearce



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziepearce/pseuds/mackenziepearce





	Nervous

bubbles full of notes erupt in sweet ripples  
the hands  
they wind like wildfire  
jump  
fireflies dance  
tribal rituals  
the summoning of the saviour  
fizzy water jets  
and excitable orchids  
the blossom flutters from  
the weeping of Bastet  
her joyous tears  
the birth they give  
life in another  
when i'm with you  
cool ocean spray  
splayed amber horizon  
digestive turmoil  
butterflies choke up the skies  
onyx in my eyes

at least desire becomes clear  
you  
an insatiable thirst  
a wavering lifeline  
it ends with my life


End file.
